stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Usoa Arrigorriagakoa Eukenaren
| occupation = Second officer | title = | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = (adoptive) Wa'hase'Raph | siblings = | relatives = Deceased | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Usoa Arrigorriagakoa Eukenaren is an eccentric Science Officer of human (basque) origin. Origins Usoa was born from a line of space-wandering pioneers and businessmen, she was born in space and she always lived on starships and space stations, and never walked on any real planet surface before. She was 14 years old, when her family's cargo-ship suffered a terminal hull-breach near the Gum-nebula area of the Orion-arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, and because at the time of the disaster she worked in a space-suit, she was the only survivor. She lived for months in the wreck without gravity and food - so she eated the dead bodies of the crew, between them his own family. She was later rescued by the Pa'haquel, an avian race of interstellar "whale-hunters", who traveled in nomadic packs on living starships made from the dead bodies of cosmozoan star-jellies. She was adopted by one klan-leader, Wa'hase'Raph, then lived and hunted together with them, and she received scientific education by the Pa'haquels allies. Starfleet career After a disaster at the border of the Federation she and her adoptive father made contact with Starfleet, got enlisted as an officer, and made the scientific conversion in a special program. She is now one of the main experts on the field of working with alien technologies. The USS al-Qazwini has all kind of untested alien and/or experimental technology build inside of its construction, and Usua is the one, who could operate them with only a minimal malfunction. In 2375, Usoa was second officer of the with rank lieutenant commander. Relationships In 2375, she is almost 36 standard Terran years old, but she never walked on any real planet surface before, she always lived on starships and space stations, even her freetime she spends with space-sailing on tiny ships without gravitation. Because of this, she has a phobia from real planet surfaces, and her inhuman, cannibalistic, hunt-oriented past surrounds her like a dark aura. She celebrates weird Pa'haquel rituals together with her father on a daily basis, only this can help balance her memories of a traumatized past. Because of such eccentricities she never had any real relationship with any human. Secretly she is attracted to the Communications Officer of the ship, Neringa Zvikaite, but the other woman don't reflects her feelings. Cultural Background "Usoa" means "Dove" in old basque language. It is tradition in some basque dialects, that somebody has two surnames: "Arrigorriagakoa" means "the one from the place of the red stones" - it is the surname of her father -, and she also has the surname of her mother, "Eukenaren", which means something like "noble born". Inspirations The writer of Star Trek: USS al-Qazwini had some inspiration in Usoas background by Star Trek: Aurora, and Christopher Benett's novels, but he intended to create an archetypical basque whale-hunter as science officer.